The present invention relates to a distress warning sign, and more particularly to a high light LED illuminated distress warning sign with super thin foldable structure. Furthermore, the distress warning sign has two selectable operation modes. The first operation mode serves as a traffic warning sign while the second operation mode serves as an electronic dice game for entertainment.
Nowadays, an auxiliary brake light, known as third brake light, is widely installed on an automobile. The major purpose of the auxiliary brake light is to increase the traffic safety. Therefore, the auxiliary brake light is considered as one of a standard auxiliary warning light of a mobile. Usually, the auxiliary brake light is installed at upper position of an automobile in order to increase the visibility.
Once car accident or engine failure happens to an automobile, according to the traffic rule, the driver must put a distress reflector or distress sign on the ground a few meters behinds the car, so as to warn the coming automobiles. However, in case that the automobile is in motorcade when said situation happens, as the conventional reflector or distress warning sign and car brake light are located at lower position, and are easily hidden from view by another automobiles, the warning effect of the prior art warning sign is limited.